


Really Gone

by talibusorabat (hermitcave)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/pseuds/talibusorabat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka comes to meet the new Avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Gone

**Author's Note:**

> A fragment that never ended up becoming a real story.

Her bones ached. After nine months of pregnancy-induced insomnia, Senna had thought she knew what exhaustion was, but she had never raised a toddler before.

That her toddler was the Avatar certainly didn’t help.

She leaned back against the wall, letting her limbs melt into the floor. If Tonraq wanted dinner, he could make it himself; she didn’t plan on moving for a hundred years.

“Mama, Mama, look what I can do!”

Korra skated into the room, as though the packed dirt were ice. The little girl had not stopped bending since the White Lotus had left.

“That’s amazing!” Senna told her daughter, but the little girl pouted.

“I haven’t done it yet!” she said.

There was a heavy knock on the door, too deliberate to be the wind. Senna swallowed a groan as she forced herself to her feet.

“One moment!” she called. Korra crossed her arms, stamped her foot, and a torrent of snow broke down the door, covering their guest in the process.

The old man sighed. “It never fails. Someone starts playing with magic water, and I get soaked.”

Senna’s heart sunk into the floor. She knew that voice. “Master Sokka?”

The old man started brushing the snow off his shoulders, and Korra helpfully blew the rest of it away. “So,” he said, peering at her daughter. “You’re the new Avatar.”

Korra jutted her chin out proudly. “You better believe it!” she said. Senna felt a queasy mixture of pride and embarrassment. She loved her daughter’s brash confidence, but not now. Not with him.

“I’m sorry, Master Sokka!” she stammered, but the old man waved her off. He squatted down so he and Korra were eye to eye, and gently rapped the little girl on the head.

“Aang!” He tried to peer into Korra’s ear. “Aang, are you in there, buddy? Talk to me!”

Korra wriggled away. “I’m Korra!” she protested.

Sokka held a hand up to his ear. “Sorry, didn’t catch that. Did you say Borra?”

“Korra!”

“Horra?”

Korra leaned right into his ear and shouted: “KORRA!”

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Sokka said. Korra made a face at him, and he made one right back, causing the little girl to erupt in a fit of giggles. 

She didn’t see the sudden ache in the old man’s face, but Senna did, and her heart hurt for him.

“Korra,” she said. “Why don’t you find your father. Tell him we have an important guest.”

“A very important guest,” Sokka said.

“Okay!” Korra grabbed her jacket and dashed off into the snow.

Sokka watched her until she faded into the distance. “He’s really gone.”

Senna hurried to put down some pillows for the older man to sit and pretended not to hear.


End file.
